With the rapid development of the Internet, various forms of services such as online banking, online payment, and online shopping continuously emerge. People have become increasingly accustomed to performing various life or business activities on the Internet.
Since the Internet is an open network, anyone can easily connect to the Internet anywhere. The Internet brings convenience to people's life, but also causes risks to people's life. Especially, with the development of the e-commerce platform and the third-party transaction platform, network finance crime, online fraud, unauthorized charge of a credit card, etc. continuously occur. Therefore, it is more and more important to identify risky transactions.